Alexander (A Sacrilegious Life)
Alexander (human birth 1947; demonized 1964) is a Crossroad Demon. He fought in the apocalypse and was made High-Warrior of Hell for his efforts. He was later made King of the Crossroads after Crowley became King of Hell, and finally King of Hell when Crowley died. Shortly thereafter the Prince of Hell Asmodeus took over effectively as overall Ruler of Hell; Alexander was allowed to live and govern the day-to-day affairs of hell while Asmodeus focused on locating Lucifer's son Jack. After the final Prince of Hell's death, Alexander re-assumed his position as Hell's overall Ruler. Personality As a demon, Alexander has a somewhat unique code of conduct among his kind. Alex neither lies nor bends the truth when making a deal and makes every part of the contract clear to the human he is making it with, viewing falsehoods or misdirection as beneath him. Unlike the vast majority of demons, a few members of his human family are still alive and he does, on occasion, contact them. They are the only people he truly cares for and Alexander has kept their existence a secret to everyone except Crowley, who Alexander originally made his deal with. The politics and ruler of Hell tend to not matter to Alexander, when Abbadon and Crowley were fighting over who would be the King/Queen of Hell he refused to get involved, telling Abbadon directly that so long as her rule did not interfere with his deal-making or attempt to crush Europe's Men-of-Letters they would get along well. He and Crowley had something akin to a brotherly relationship, two respected one another prior to the Apocalypse; they lost this closeness during and after the conflict and decided to leave the other alone when assuming their leadership roles. When he fought in the Apocalypse, Alexander came to view it in a similar light as the pagan deities and Gabriel as just a massive conflict that boiled down to Michael and Lucifer throwing a hissy fit over God's love. Alexander is influential enough that Abaddon and Crowley realized that, during their civil war, he could sway a third of Hell's forces one way or the other, and after Hell's Civil War ended he had enough influence that exactly half of all demonkind was at his beck and call if required. When fighting angels during the Apocalypse, Alexander displayed a tendency to not take responsibility for his actions if they have negative consequences. He considered the entities of light partly responsible for the situation as while his father was making the deal he then had to counter with another, worse deal, Alexander viewed that the angels were merely sitting in heaven and watching without caring about his suffering. History Pre-Apocalypse Alexander is a very young demon, only having been twisted into one roughly 70 years ago via making a deal with a Crossroad demon, Crowley. According to himself, Alex made the deal after learning his father made another deal to save his son's life, agreeing to be dragged off to Hell six months later so long as his father's soul was spared. Despite his father's insistence, Alex refused to even try to prevent the deal from going through and Hell-hounds were sent after him before his 17th birthday. He didn't put up any resistance while in Hell and broke fairly fast, quick enough that his body hadn't fully decayed by the time he went topside again. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Alexander possessed his own body. Alex quickly worked his way up the chains of Hell's hierarchy. He found that the demon who had tortured him was, in fact, Crowley. Despite this knowledge, the two got along well enough for two demons. Among demons, his deals were known to be straightforward with no confusing or unclear terms. He also never spoke a falsehood about demonic contracts and would explain in detail the pros and cons of them. He was also noted to be quite patient, sometimes going several weeks before trying to confirm a Faustian deal with a human. This caught the attention of several crossroad demons who harassed him about such methods but Alexander justified it by saying they didn't need to lie or give humans the runaround, it was beneath them and unnecessary as people would take the deal even if they realized the gravity of what they would give up. He also pointed to his numbers which proved it. Becoming High-Warrior of Hell When the attempt to start the apocalypse came around Alexander fought on the front lines, directing the war after Lilith opened the final seal. He was filled with glee at being allowed to fight angels and killed dozens during the Apocalypse after acquiring an angel blade. Due to this he routinely met with Lucifer, who would dictate where the next battle was to be held. The fallen archangel eventually rewarded Alexander with the position of High-Warrior of Hell for his efforts. When it became clear to him that Lucifer would destroy all demonkind after he was done with Heaven and Earth, Alexander located Death's Scythe and gave it to Crowley, which eventually lead to the defeat and resealing of Lucifer in his Cage. Post Apocalypse Crowley gained the position of Ruler of Hell within a year of the Apocalypse's end, despite holding the power to fight him for that status Alexander decided to let his Deal-Maker assume it without a fight. He set up his base in Europe, where he contended with the Men of Letters and began a campaign to destroy them. When the Leviathan broke free from Purgatory, Alexander assisted Crowley primarily though non-direct means and stayed out of conflict with them. Hell's Civil War/Heaven's Fall Shortly after the Leviathan were rendered leaderless and slowly but surely mopped up, Abaddon, a demon long thought dead, arrived and began making moves to be Queen of Hell. Alexander was confronted by Abaddon, who tried swaying him to back her attempt at Hell's throne; despite her attempt and threats, Alexander brushed it off saying the Men-of-Letters in Europe was taking all his attention. The Darkness Returns Lucifer's Rampage A few weeks after Darkness and God left Earth Lucifer began another reign of destruction, trying to breaking all his Father's toys, as he put it, beginning with America. In Europe, Alexander's campaign against the British Men-of-Letters hit a crucial point with his slow march across their territories prompting them to send agents to America. Hearing of this development, Alexander redoubled his efforts in taking Europe from the Men-of-Letters while informing Crowley of the events. The death of Barthamus resulted in the King of the Crossroads position being left vacant, and during his brief resumed tenure as Hell's King Crowley granted the role to Alexander to keep his power base stabilized. It was several weeks later that the British Men-Of-Letters were forced into a full retreat, and shortly afterward Alexander caught word of Crowley's death to seal Lucifer away in another world which was actualized by Jack, Lucifer's nephilim son. Approached by some of the higher-up demons, Alexander was unanimously offered Kingship of Hell and ascended to the throne, establishing a more focused power-base in Europe. Invasion From Another World Alexander's rule was almost immediately challenged by the final Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, making his appearance known and declaring he would be running Hell until they located Jack and brought Lucifer back from the other world. The Prince of Hell confronted Alexander, who not only prepared to surrender his status as Hell's King but also made his case for being allowed to continue running Hell's day to day affairs while Asmodeus made use of his talents and resources to locate Jack quickly. Additionally, Alexander made the case that Asmodeus simply killing him and taking over Hell could result in the more ambitious demons trying to take advantage of the upset, which might hinder Asmodeus in his goal of finding Jack. Finding his points agreeable, Asmodeus conceded the case and allowed Alexander to live and continue being "King of Hell" on paper. One of Alexander's first ideas which he pitched to Asmodeus was to find the current Prophet of the Lord and possess him to read a Word of God tablet and learn a spell to find Jack; the only reason this was possible due to the fact that Amara consumed it years ago. Alexander tricked the Winchesters and even Castiel into believing he was simply the humble prophet long enough to read the Demon tablet and learn the spell to open universal rifts, along with two other things. His scheme was discovered soon afterward and Alexander excised from Donatello, the Winchester not wanting to kill the Prophet's soulless body; Alexander was retrieved by Asmodeus and informed of the spell's requirements. He was allowed to continue his efforts in Europe to wipe out the remained of the British Men-of-Letters afterward. Sometime later Asmodeus was killed by the Archangel Gabriel, which resulted in Alexander re-assuming his status as unquestioned leader of Hell and beginning the process of linking himself to the Demon Tablet. Not long after he began the ritual the arrival of an alternate universe version of Michael and the death of Lucifer became known to Alexander; after linking himself to the Demon Tablet and becoming much more powerful in the process, Alexander crushed the last vestiges of of the British Men-of-letters. With his campaign finished, Alexander started toward making use of the third topic he discovered from the Word of God: the method for dragging all souls in heaven to hell. To begin this ritual he searched for the Portal to Heaven created by Metatron years prior, however, his progress in this area was stifled by the Alternate Universe Michael retaking control of Dean Winchester. Sensing this from London, Alexander appeared in Kansas City and ambushed Michael before he could kill Castiel, Jack, and Sam, catching the Archangel off-guard and staggering him long enough to grab the three and teleport with them to the Bunker. Once they caught their bearings the three tried to attack Alexander, though he easily overpowered them; after they were subdued he proposed they pool their resources in dealing with what he called the "Michael problem." The Opportunity Equipment * Written Demon Contract - Alex carries around a paper contract that is enchanted to respond to whatever deal is being made and constructing itself in written form for both parties to review. * Demon Tablet - When he was finished deceiving the Winchesters and Castiel Alexander took the Demon Tablet and hid it from them. He is now in possession of it. * Angel Blade - At some point during the apocalypse, Alexander got his hands on an angel's blade and has carried it ever since. It can kill a variety of beings with few entities capable of surviving it. * Witch Supplies/Hex Bags - Alexander generally carries a hex bag inside his chest cavity which he uses in event of entrapment or encountering a witch. Additionally, it assists him in creating sigils that allow Alexander to trap his fellow demons. Powers & Abilities Alexander is a surprisingly powerful demon, especially for one so young. During the Apocalypse he proved extremely capable and was given an esteemed position, High Warrior of Hell, by Lucifer; this granted him augmented powers and greater resistance to several demonic weaknesses. Shortly after the death of Barthamus, Alexander was given the position of King of the Crossroads. After Crowley's death he was further made King of Hell, becoming far more powerful than when he was just High Warrior of Hell. After the death of Asmodeus, Alexander is the most powerful demon alive due to the deaths of all White Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell while he attained all political positions of power in Hell simultaneously, enhancing his abilities greatly. * Immortality - Alex has a potentially infinite lifespan as a demon. He is not subject to disease or age. His host body has only aged to roughly 30 years old due to his influence and stayed that way for over 40 years. * Supernatural Perception - Like all demons, Alex can perceive Ghosts, Reapers, other Demons, and even Angels without harm. Certain spells can render others invisible to him, and the power of those higher than him can allow them to render themselves invisible to his senses. * Super Strength - Alex was a very strong demon even prior to becoming High-warrior of Hell, capable of fighting on the front lines and surviving. After becoming High-warrior of Hell he gained incredible strength beyond black-eyed demons and Crossroad demons. His power made Alexander willing to potentially face Abbadon in combat but admitted killing her was beyond his capabilities. Crowley was also unwilling to physically confront him despite being the King of Hell, though both realized it was because doing so could destabilize Hell's infrastructure even further than it already was at that time. After Barthamus' death, Alexander was made King of the Crossroads and given more power than before. After Crowley's death, with no other competent demons left, he became King of Hell and was granted even greater strength. He is now strong enough to consider facing off against Castiel, a Seraphim, or Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell; however he considers it an unwise activity and prefers non-violence when dealing with them. * Nigh-Invulnerability - Alexander cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means, only certain magic spells, stronger entities, and powerful or specialized mystical weapons can kill him. * Super Senses - Alexander's senses are superior to most creatures. * Super Stamina - Alexander stated he can remain physically active indefinitely. He does not need nourishment or sleep. * Possession - Like all demons, Alexander requires a human host, living or deceased, to manifest himself on Earth. He has always possessed his actual human body. Additionally, while working with Asmodeus, Alexander possessed Donatello Redfield for a time. * Teleportation - After becoming High-Warrior of Hell, Alexander could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all and can use this power while in combat to dodge and spring surprise attacks. * Apporting - Alexander routinely summons an actual paper contract for the humans he is making deals with to go over. He can also summon an angel blade that has been etched to him by demonic magic. He can also perform the reverse and send certain objects away from him in a burst of flames that do no damage, though this power cannot work on living beings. * Advanced Telekinesis - As a demon, Alexander can move objects and torture individuals with his mind. He routinely uses this power to punish demons under his command that have displeased him greatly and used this power to push a demon as powerful as Abbadon away from him. After becoming King of Hell, Alexander's skill and power with this ability increased. * Pyrokinesis - Alexander can create and manipulate fire of all kinds, excluding Holy Fire. * Reality Warping (by deals/in Hell) - As King of the Crossroads, and later King of Hell, Alexander is able to warp reality in the form of a deal to a greater extent than other crossroad demons and can even undo contracts made by other crossroad demons. * Resurrection (by deals) - Alexander has the power to resurrect the dead if a deal is made. He cannot resurrect those who have died in certain ways, or if they are placed in either The Empty, Purgatory, or put in Limbo by the King of Hell, though after becoming King of Hell himself Alexander is now able to simply remove people from Limbo. * Invisibility - He is capable of becoming invisible to beings weaker than him. * Spell Casting/Mystical Knowledge - Having recognized the difficulties presented by a Devil's Trap, Alexander learned certain non-demonic spells to allow him to break such a trap by creating powerful localized tremors and leave without being noticed until it was too late by casting an illusion of his form. He has knowledge about a few forms of magic but primarily specializes in anti-anti demon magic, the magic that is used to counter spells that harm or affect demons negatively. At the same time, he learned of several angel-effecting spells. After reading the Demon Tablet while possessing Donatello Redfield, Alexander gained knowledge of how to open a universe-bridging Rifts, how to use the Demon Tablet to make himself far more powerful, how to shunt Heaven into Hell, and The Shadow's greatest secret. * Immunity - Alexander is resistant to the Demon Killing Knife due to being the High-Warrior of Hell, though it can badly injure him and he prefers to not deal with it. He can also barge through salt with great effort. He is immune to demonic smiting from anyone other than Lilith, Cain, or Archangel-augmented Princes of Hell; he cannot be smote by normal angels. * Regeneration - The moment he possessed his decaying body it was restored to its prime. He has also healed the damage done to his body over the years with ease. According to himself he could repair any non-supernatural damage done to his other vessel, the soulless Prophet of the Lord Donatello Redfield, and threatened to leave the Prophet's neck broken and heart punctured as a bargaining chip against Team Free Will. * Sedation - Alexander is capable of rendering humans unconscious with either a tap on the forehead or a snap of his fingers unless they are protected by an Anti-Possession tattoo. Granted when possessing a Prophet Taking over a Prophet of the Lord granted him temporarily increased powers as well as immunity to Demon-blocking sigils and the capacity to read the Word of God tablet, as well as the ability to hide himself from an angel's sight. According to Castiel the only reason this was possible was because Donatello's soul had been taken by the Darkness. Alexander lost these advantages after being excised from the Prophet. * Word of God Tablet Deciphering - When possessing Donatello Redfield, Alexander was able to read and quickly understand the Word of God tablet. Compared to Kevin Tran he could decipher the Word far faster, understanding four different topics in only a few hours. * Enhanced Supernatural Concealment - Alexander was able to render the spiritual essence inside Donatello Redfield's body invisible to a Seraphim due to possessing a Prophet. In any other circumstance this would have alerted Castiel immediately but due to Donatello's lack of a soul it was expected. * Enhanced Apporting - Alexander was able to send the Demon Tablet away. Granted by the Word of God When he possessed Donatello Redfield, Alexander read the Demon tablet long enough to discover the way to link it to himself like Metatron had done with the Angel tablet. This bolstered all of his abilities and granted him many new ones while erasing his inherent demonic weaknesses. * Lower tier Nigh-Omnipotence '''- Linking himself to the Word of God has given Alexander incredible power and many new abilities, making him without a doubt the strongest demon in history and on-par with an Archangel. Despite this power-up he is fearful of the Alternate Universe Michael, whose power was bolstered by the stolen grace of his world's Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel as well as possessing his True Vessel, Dean Winchester. Alexander did, however, managed to overpower Michael briefly, though only when Michael had his guard down and was taken by surprise. He is also wary of the new Death, and instead of fighting The Shadow he merely threatened to reveal its greatest secret unless it left. Despite this, according to himself, it is well within his power to conquer the universe now that there is no one left who interacts with creation and cares about it enough to stop him. The only beings who remain alive that are objectively more powerful than him are God, The Darkness, and the Alternate Universe Michael. * '''Supernatural Perception - With his increased power came augmented senses; Alexander was able to clearly witness three archangel grace shards within the Alternate Universe Michael which were increasing his power beyond what it should have been. He was aware of Michael retaking Dean as his vessel in Kansas City from London. * Supernatural Concealment - Alexander was able to hide his presence from the Alternate Universe Michael, and could even hide others from him for a time. * Super Strength - A byproduct of his highly augmented power, Alexander is now strong enough to effortlessly overpower any angel, demon, monster, pagan deity, or leviathan. Only an Archangel-level entity can match him, with only God, Darkness, Death, and the Alternate Universe Michael being objectively stronger than him as of the time he linked to the Demon Tablet. When the Alternate Michael was taken by surprise and had his guard lowered to begin with Alexander managed to stagger him long enough to teleport away with Castiel, Sam, and Jack in tow. * Demonic Smiting - Like Lilith and Cain, Alexander can perform a demonic smite, which appears as a hellish red light bursting from the victim's eyes and mouth. With this power he can kill humans, monsters, and demons with ease. * Teleportation - Alexander can now teleport with multiple people in tow without issue. Thus far he has shown the ability to bring Sam Winchester, Castiel, and Jack Kline with him at once. * Molecular Combustion - An ability common to those with incalculable power, Alexander can slaughter almost anything with the snap of his fingers. He is now even able to smite dozens of angels this way by clenching his fist. * Power Negation: It is within Alexander's power to render angels, demons, deities, monsters, and leviathan powerless. * Immunity - With his power bolstered Alexander is immune to all demonic weaknesses; he can now only be killed by weapons or beings that can kill Archangels. Abilities * Masterful Fighter - As evidenced by his ability to fight on the front lines of the Apocalypse and survive encounters with angels, Alexander is a highly skilled combatant. He is the only front-line soldier from the Apocalypse that still lives and is Hell's most capable warrior. * Capable Leader/Strategist/Tactician '''- Shown by his ability to slowly but surely take territory from the European Men-of-Letters, finally forcing them to retreat to America in less than a decade, Alexander is a capable leader, strategist, and tactician. With Crowley's death, Alexander was considered the only remaining viable choice for Hell's ruler until the reappearance of Asmodeus, and even then Asmodeus left Hell's operations to him. * '''Expert Manipulator/Actor - In the span of two minutes Alexander was able to convince Asmodeus to let him live and effectively stay in his position as Hell's Ruler. He was also able to pretend he was the soulless Donatello Redfield for hours without the Winchesters or Castiel being any the wiser. Vulnerabilities Alexander is higher up in Hell's Hierarchy which affords him greater power and resistances, but even so, he has several weaknesses common to demons. Beings * Primordial entities '- God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can instantly destroy Alexander when at full strength with the snap of a finger or wave of a hand. After linking himself to the Word of God tablet, Archangels are now equaled by Alexander. However, he is still no match for God or Amara; their seeming apathy toward Creation the only reason he is trying to conquer it. In addition, Alexander is wary of the new Death as well as the Alternate Michael, who is more powerful than Alexander due to consuming some of the grace of his world's Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. It is unknown how Alexander would fare against The Shadow entity, though instead of fighting the entity he opted to threaten it with its greatest secret, causing it to leave. * [[Angels|'Angels]]' (formerly; Word of God tablet link only)' - While Alexander can resist normal angels, he cannot kill them with his own strength and higher angels such as Seraphim, Grigori, and certain others can easily smite him. After linking himself to the Word of God tablet, Alexander became more powerful than any lower angel. In fact, he can now kill all the remaining angels at once given the opportunity. * Higher Demons (formerly) - Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, and White-Eyed Demons are more powerful than Alexander, even after he became High-Warrior of Hell, though he was willing to face Abaddon. During the time he wasn't Ruler of Hell they were always stronger than him, though Crowley was reluctant to initiate a conflict with him due to both his personal strength and influence in Hell. After becoming King of Hell, and also being King of the Crossroads and High-Warrior of Hell, Alexander was willing to contend with the last Prince of Hell Asmodeus but considered it ultimately unwise. After the death of Asmodeus all demons and demon-types that surpass Alexander are extinct. * [[Leviathan|'Leviathan']]' (formerly; Word of God tablet link only)' - The first beasts can kill Alexander, though he would be able to somewhat resist a lower-tier Leviathan for a short time. His usage of magic could have allowed him to hold an advantage over certain Leviathan. When he linked himself to the Word of God tablet, Alexander became far more powerful than any Leviathan. * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (formerly) - Originally, the horsemen could destroy Alexander. After their defeat they were all but permanently weakened, and even before he linked with the Word of God tablets they were either equal in power or inferior to him. * Witches - Certain powerful witches can prove a genuine threat to Alexander, such as Rowena, though he can potentially deal with them with his own knowledge of magic. With his power bolstered by the Demon Tablet, no single witch is powerful enough to truly threaten Alexander anymore. Objects/Weapons * Holy Water '- Alexander can be burned by holy water. * '''Devil's Trap '- Like almost every demon Alexander can be trapped by this sigil. He cannot escape it using his demonic powers. With the Demon Tablet empowering him, Alexander cannot be affected by this sigil. * '''The Colt (formerly) - This gun could kill Alexander. It was broken by Dagon. * Angel Blades/Swords (formerly; Word of God tablet link only) - Alexander can be killed by the weapons of Angels. After linking himself to the Word of God, angel blades are not a threat to Alexander anymore. * Archangel Blades (possibly) - If they work on entities who are not Archangels, these stronger variants of the angel blade could kill Alexander. * Demon-Killing Knife - Alexander can be badly wounded by this weapon, though it cannot outright kill him due to his status as the High-Warrior of Hell. After linking himself to the Word of God the demon-killing knife became useless against him. * The First Blade (formerly) - This weapon could kill Alexander when powered by the Mark of Cain. Since the Mark of Cain was broken, it now cannot power the First Blade. * Death's Scythe - This weapon can kill anything in existence except possibly God and The Darkness. * Michael's Spear (formerly) - Crafted to kill Lucifer slowly and painfully, this spear would have been able to kill Alexander. It was broken by Crowley. * Kaia's Spear (formerly) - Since this spear could injure an Archangel, it could kill Alexander. It was broken by the Alternate Universe Michael. * Hex bags/Magic - Alexander can be affected by hex bags and magic, with certain spells capable of harming, misdirecting, and potentially killing him. His own knowledge of magic can counter this weakness. * Exorcism - Alexander can be forced from his body with an exorcism and banished back to Hell for a certain amount of time until he is either freed by other demons or summoned. His link to the Demon Tablet prevents exorcisms from working anymore. * Word of God tablet - Despite being the source of his new power, the Word of God tablet is a great vulnerability as if it were broken Alexander would lose all the powers it gives him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Alive